Anti-Goldie Returns
Anti-Goldie Returns is the 35th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The New Kids Synopsis: Anti-Goldie becomes human to reunite with Poof. Jorgen returns and causes chaos. Character Appearances: * Foop Cosma * Poof Fairywinkle * Goldie Goldenglow * Anti-Goldie * Anti-Cosmo Cosma * Anti-Wanda Cosma * Cosmo Fairywinkle * Wanda Fairywinkle * Jorgen Von Strangle * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Lexie Lewis * Lucy Loud * Haiku * Silas Van Pelt * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Binky Transcript: In Fairy World, Jorgen was guarding the anti-fairy prison. Jorgen: And you, Anti-Goldie will NEVER escape the wrath of Jorgen Von Strangle! Anti-Goldie came closer to the cell and smirked. Anti-Goldie: I wouldn't be so sure. You see, I plan on becoming human like Poof and the putrid Goldie and Foop now. You can't stop me... Jorgen: Oh yeah? Well, I need to catch the All My Biceps show. I'll get Binky to guard this prison for you. And I expect no funny business. Anti-Goldie nodded as Jorgen left. Anti-Goldie smirked. Anti-Goldie: Perfect. Binky's such a pushover. He'll hardly know I left... Anti-Goldie flashed out of the anti-fairy prison and poofed into a human. Anti-Goldie: Okay! Now to track Poof's location.... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Royal Woods at Foop's house, Foop was introducing a new show to Goldie, Poof, Lisa, and David. Foop: And this is the best episode of the Cramp Twins yet! Foop tapped another episode from on his phone and held it up. Lisa: Uhhh... No offense, Foop... But I don't know if this show is.... Well... Cool. David: Yeah. It's like watching Lucas and Marcus. Goldie: I think it's cool, Foopie. Foop: You don't have to spare my feelings. I know you hate it. Poof: Poof, Poof. Foop: And you, Poof. Try to read a dictionary! Poof grumbled. Lisa: Well. David and I have to get to the community college. Hugh's expecting us. David: Really? Hugh!? Lisa: Come on, David... Lisa pulled David away. Foop: Well, just you and me, Goldie. Poof: Poof, Poof. Foop looked annoyed. Foop: And you Poof. Do you mind? Poof grumbled and stomped away. Foop turned to Goldie. Foop: Another Cramp Twins, my lady? Goldie: Don't think so... Goldie left. Foop: Well. I guess it's just me now. Okay. ~ ~ ~ Anti-Goldie made it to Royal Woods. She flashed into Poof's house. Poof was in his room watching cute baby videos online. Anti-Goldie entered Poof's room. Poof noticed Anti-Goldie and turned around excitedly. Poof: Poof, Poof! Anti-Goldie: It's me, Poof. You can talk... I won't judge. Poof: It's so nice to see you! Anti-Goldie: I became human like you! Poof: How'd you get past Jorgen? Anti-Goldie: Well, that Jorgen wanted to watch All My Biceps and left Binky in charge. Man, he's such a pushover. I bet now he just noticed my decoy... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Binky found the decoy of Anti-Goldie. Binky: A wax sculpture? Ominous footsteps approached. Binky: Oh no. Not Jorgen!! Jorgen: BINKY ABDUL! Where is Anti-Goldie? Binky: Oh no! Binky ran away... only to have Jorgen's big fist pick him up. Binky: I hate when you do that, Jorgen. Jorgen: And I hate when you don't follow orders! Now... WHERE IS ANTI-GOLDIE! Binky: I... I don't know! Jorgen: Okay... I guess that means I'll have to find her myself! Jorgen threw Binky against the wall and flashed out. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, back in Royal Woods, Anti-Goldie and Poof went to the park. Anti-Goldie: This is nice spending time with you again, Poof. Poof: I'll say. It's been nice seeing you again. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus overheard and went up to Poof and Anti-Goldie. Lucas: Well, well, well... Poof: Poof, poof? Marcus: Who's your girlfriend? Mike: And I thought I heard you say something OTHER than Poof, Poof! Gus: How can you talk, little guy? Lucas: And you don't mind if we take your little girlfriend out for a date... do you? Marcus: Because she belongs with men. Not with whatever you are. Poof glared at Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus. Lucy, Silas, and Haiku overheard and went up to Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus angrily. Lucy: You four troublemakers will pay a visit to the underworld! Silas: Yeah. You know picking on the new girl is the biggest sin yet. Haiku: You jerks will get it. Lucas: But we weren't even picking on the new girl. We were picking on Poof. Anti-Goldie: And that, my friends, gets you a fat lip! Anti-Goldie punched Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus in the face each. Anti-Goldie: Come on, Poof. Anti-Goldie dragged Poof away as Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus lied on the ground helpless. Lucy, Silas, and Haiku noticed this and were impressed. Lucy: Well. I like her... ~ ~ ~ Anti-Goldie and Poof went someplace else for their date... Fast Foop. Anti-Goldie: Of course Foop would make a restaurant. Let's have something to eat here. Lexie entered and ordered a big milkshake. Poof: Poof, Poof.... Anti-Goldie: What is it? Poof pointed to Lexie, who was at a nearby table. Poof: It's Lexie! I think she knows something about us magical creatures. Anti-Goldie. Sure. Lexie came over to Anti-Goldie and Poof's table. Lexie: Well, well, well. You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Poof. Poof: Poof, Poof. Lexie: Aw, I know you can say more than that. Poof: Poof, Poof. Anti-Goldie: He can't! Now we're leaving. Bye, bubble brain! Anti-Goldie and Poof left as Lexie was offended. ~ ~ ~ Poof and Anti-Goldie made it to Poof's house. They both crashed on the couch and looked exhausted. Goldie came in. Goldie noticed Anti-Goldie. Goldie: Oh no... Anti-Goldie: Surprised to see me, Goldenglow? Goldie: How can this be? I... I thought Jorgen locked you in solitary confinement after... the incident. Anti-Goldie: So? So what if I burned Spellementary School to the ground? Goldie: I knew it was you! I was actually referring to... Oh. You know perfectly well. Anti-Goldie: I like Poof. What's it to you. Goldie: You didn't always. You actually tried to steal FOOP from ME! Cosmo and Wanda entered. Cosmo: What's going on here? Wanda: Goldie, you didn't tell me you brought a new friend over... Goldie: This traitor isn't my friend. Anti-Goldie: I don't know what you're talking about. Goldie, we're great friends! Besides. Poof and I were on a date. Cosmo: Well, why didn't you say so!! Poof's got a girlfriend!! Cosmo began happy dancing. Wanda stopped him. Wanda: Cosmo. You know that embarrasses Poof. Cosmo shrugged. Wanda: Also, we invited Foop and his parents for dinner. Anti-Goldie. Feel free to stay too. Cosmo: We can sit outside in the shade and have a wonderful picnic! Wanda: That's a great idea! Cosmo and Wanda left. Anti-Goldie: Mess with me, Goldie... and you'll be miserable your entire life. Goldie began to look sad as Poof looked annoyed. ~ ~ ~ Jorgen made it to Royal Woods. He was tracking Anti-Goldie through his wand. Jorgen: Ah-ha! She'll be mine! Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus were riding on their bikes when Jorgen pushed past them. Jorgen: Outta my way, you puny humans! Jorgen stomped towards the park. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus just stood there with scared expressions. Lucas: Dang. And Lana said WE'RE tough... Marcus: I know. Who WAS that tall muscled god!? ~ ~ ~ Jorgen stomped through the park. Lisa and David were setting up a prank for Lexie. Lisa: Perfect. That shovel will explode when Lexie picks it up... David: Lisa, my friend. You're a genius. Lexie picked up the shovel. It exploded all over her outfit. Lexie: Ewwwww! I got shovel all over my top! Lisa and David giggled. Jorgen charged by. Jorgen: Hey, puny humans! Where is Anti-Goldie? David: Oh, you mean Poof's new girlfriend? Why, giant guy? Lisa whispered to David. David: Wait - You're!? David ran away. Lisa: We won't help you, Jorgen. Foop's told us about you. Lisa ran off. Jorgen: That doesn't matter now. I WILL find them... Jorgen's wand started beeping. Jorgen: Ah-ha! Jorgen stomped out of the park. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Foop and his parents went over to Poof's place where Cosmo and Wanda were setting up a picnic magically. Foop: Well, well, well. This looks nice... Anti-Cosmo: What's the occasion? Anti-Wanda: Anytime there's food involved, I'm in! Poof, Anti-Goldie, and Goldie came out. Poof and Anti-Goldie were holding hands. Foop: Woah, woah, woah. I spend ALL DAY watching the Cramp Twins... And now this? Goldie: I know, my love. Foop. I think Anti-Goldie wants to get rid of me. Foop was livid. Foop: HOW DARE YOU!? Anti-Goldie looked scared. Anti-Goldie: I don't know what you're talking about, Foop. I'd do no such thing. Anti-Cosmo: Give it a rest, son. Just let's sit down and eat. Anti-Wanda: I'm starvin'! Foop grumbled as he took a hamburger. They could hear ominous footsteps heading toward them. Foop: Oh no. It can't be... Goldie: What is it, honey? Foop: Oh, I think you know. Jorgen came towards Foop, Goldie, Poof, Anti-Goldie, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda's little picnic. Jorgen: You have made the biggest mistake of your life! Foop: Jorgen, Jorgen, Jorgen. You know you don't scare me. Jorgen sneered as he banged his big wand. Foop: Everyone... ATTACK!! Foop, Goldie, Poof, Anti-Goldie, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo, and Wanda worked together and levitated Jorgen, then dropped him to the ground. Foop: Mess with me. Fine. But mess with my family and friends and you'll pay. Jorgen looked unconscious. Anti-Goldie: And I am NEVER coming back to Fairy World just to be locked in jail. Never again! I'm staying right here with Poof! Poof: Poof, Poof! Jorgen got up and looked mad. Jorgen: You can't do this! I do whatever I want because I'M THE HEAD OF FAIRY WORLD AND YOU'RE A BUNCH OF PUNY LITTLE HUMANS! Foop: Oh really? Anti-Cosmo: We've had enough of you, Jorgen Von Strangle. Cosmo: YEAH! Goldie: NOW LEAVE!!! Jorgen looked mad. Jorgen: OH, I'LL BE BACK! Jorgen boomed his big wand yet again and disappeared. Foop: Now that that's taken care of... Let's eat! Anti-Wanda: Oh yeah! Anti-Wanda grabbed a big hamburger and stuffed it in her face. Goldie: And Anti-Goldie... I'm impressed. If it weren't for you... okay... and my Foopie... we would've all been dead. Like my parents. Goldie frowned at her last sentence. Anti-Goldie: Thank you. You know, my parents are still alive... Goldie: No way! How can that be? Anti-Goldie: Well, they cryogenically froze themselves while Jorgen killed yours... Binky was actually the one who set them free. Goldie: I remember Binky. That's so cool. I hope we can be friends now. Anti-Goldie sneered. Anti-Goldie: Nope. Goldie was shocked. Goldie: But - Anti-Goldie: Oh, come over here! Anti-Goldie hugged Goldie. Cosmo: Awww!! Poof, Foop, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda joined in the hug.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3